coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7858 (4th May 2012)
Plot Kirsty desperately tries to apologise to Tyrone but he's hurt and angry. Tina tells Tommy that he should invest his money in No.12 as they're no longer going travelling. Tommy's uncomfortable. David tells Gail how much he misses Kylie and Max and wishes he could find them. When Anna announces that she's got another evening shift at the Corner Shop, Mary offers to babysit again and Faye's fed-up. Kirsty calls in the garage and tries to make up with Tyrone but he sends her packing. Kirsty leaves, full of self-loathing. When Kevin wants to know how Tyrone got a cut lip, Tyrone lies saying that a box he was getting out of the loft fell on him. Maria invites Tyrone to her birthday drinks in the Rovers but Tyrone makes excuses saying he'll have to check with Kirsty. Brian accompanies Julie to hospital for her operation. Julie's visibly scared. Tommy meets Terry and the heavies and pays off Terry's debt of £10,000 in cash. David helps Maria out in the salon, however Audrey arrives saying that she's better and ready to start work and David's services are no longer required. David sadly puts down his scissors and leaves. Tyrone tells Kirsty they've been invited to Maria's birthday drinks and heads upstairs leaving Kirsty feeling unnerved. Mary babysits for Faye and tries to interest her in a documentary. Faye says that she's going to play in the garden. Tina meets Tommy and Terry for a drink. Tommy is forced to admit that they won't be buying the flat just yet as he's given all of his money to Terry. Tina's furious. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro Guest cast *Jonny Smith - Greg Patmore *Barry Hawkins - James Foster *Doctor - Stephen Tomlin Places *Coronation Street exterior *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Reception and Julie's room *Unknown hotel - Guest bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina's plans to buy Jason's flat are shattered by Tommy, who gives his money to the loan sharks; and Julie is taken into theatre at the hospital. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,210,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2012 episodes